lifeoftodayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna Foster
Hanna Foster is fictional character on the soap opera, Life of Today. She portrayed by Savanna Sauls, who first appear on the episode dated March 29, 1996. She is a lawyer, she eventually interacted with the characters Scott Winters and Katie Mitchell. She develops crush on Scott Winters and later give birth to baby boy, Jody Foster, by him. Casting Savanna Sauls originated the role of the newly created character, "Hanna Foster". Sauls was intended to be appear for six-week engagement on a recurring status, however, the producers decided to extend her stay and placed on her contract. Sauls expressed her contract status with the soap "I thought I was gonna come and go, as most characters do on a recurring status, but when I was placed contract, I felt a incredible ride coming on my way!" In November 1996, Soap Opera Digest reported that Sauls decided to exited the series. On her official website, Sauls said: "Hello! I just wanted to confirm that I have indeed left LOT. My last day was December 6, but I will be airing until February 1997. I'm taking some time off to enjoy my family however I am not retiring. Not really sure what's next for me work wise. But I am looking forward to figuring it out! Thanks to all of you for your support and love. I've had an incredible time on LOT....." Sauls exited the role February 12, 1997. After two years off the canvas, Sauls return to show May 11, 1999, Sauls stated: "When I ended my run on prime time TV, I realize I was never happy until daytime soap opera, I asked executive producer, Mr. Youmans for a returned, he quickly, because he was appraised by my performance on my first run." In 2012, after thirteen years on her second run, Saul confirmed her exit in order to pursue a career in singing full time, she ended her run April 1, 2012, with her character being killed off. However she made several guest spots throughout the year and when she left a video message for Tyler Miller. In August 2013, Soap Opera Digest exclusively confirmed that Sauls had signed a contract to return to the series. Sauls made her on-screen return on September 30, 2013. In January 2014, Sauls confirmed her exit from the series once more, last airing on March 4, 2014. Development 'Characterization' Sauls describes the role of Hanna Foster "vindictive and A-Type', when Hanna first appear on the show, she was set to be just the town's lawyer, but she became part of the main cast, who interacted with several characters. Hanna's vindictiveness develops when she starts having a crush on Scott Winters. According to head writer Rae'Kwon Youmans, "Hanna's vindictiveness comes from her past, she never had a serious boyfriend, so instead of her letting love find her, she searches for love and grabs it as fast she can!" 'Pregnancy and Departure' When Hanna drug rapes Scott, she later gets pregnant. She tells her cousins Flynn Gellerman and Nancy Gellerman first. Eventually Katie's brother, Riley Mitchell, discovers her pregnancy with Scott, he plans to tell her, but Hanna blackmails about his past secret. Hanna's pregnancy is discover by Katie and Scott, when she goes into early labor, they plan to adopt Hanna's baby, she refuses, so they go to court. Scott and Katie tell the judge about the cause of her pregnancy, which causes her to lose the custody of baby Jody. Hanna realizes their is nothing left for her in Canon City, so decides to leave town February 12, 1997. Storylines '1996-97' Hanna Foster appears in town as a lawyer for Marcy Newman fighting for her daughter rights. Hanna Foster became the town's A.D.A. Hanna starts developing crush on Scott Winters, although he is in a relationship with Katie Mitchell. She kisses Scott on rare occasions, Katie catches them and confronts Scott and tells her to back away however she doesn't. Hanna meets Scott at his house to discuss business matters, but she drugs him and rapes him. Hanna eventually discovers she's pregnant in August and she tells her cousins Nancy Gellerman and Flynn Gellerman. Her pregnancy is eventually discover by Katie brother, Riley Mitchell, he threatens to tell his sister, but she blackmails him. Katie discovers the truth, she confronts Hanna and is digusted by what she has done. Hanna goes into early labor in January 1997, then Scott and Katie decides to adopt the baby, but she refuses and they go to court. When court begins, Scott tells the judge about the cause of her pregnacy, which causes her to lose the custody of baby Jody. Hanna leaves town, after realizing their nothing left for her in Canon City.